Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style)
Cast: * Woody - Gru (Despicable Me 1 2 & 3) * Buzz Lightyear - Stingy (LazyTown) * Mr. Potato Head - Handy (Happy Tree Friends) * Slinky Dog - Violet Parr (The Incredibles) * Rex - Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) * Hamm - Mickey Mouse (Disney) * Bo Peep - Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2) * Sarge - Nemo (Finding Nemo) * Sarge's Soldiers - Pearl, Sheldon and Tad (Finding Nemo) * Andy Davis - Periwinkle (Blue's Clues) * Mrs. Davis - Magenta (Blue's Clues) * Buster - Jack Roy * Mrs. Potato Head - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) * Al - Francis E. Francis (The Boss Baby) & Hans (Frozen) * Jessie - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Stinky Pete - O'Hare (The Lorax (2012)) * Bullseye - Bambi * Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Tinky Winky, Dipsy, and Po (Teletubbies) * Wheezy - Miguel (Coco) * Zurg - Lord Garmadon (The Lego Ninjago Movie) * Troll Dolls - Aliens (Toy Story) * Rocky Gibraltar - Kyle Scheyd * Mr. Shark - Bruce (Finding Nemo) * Barrel of Monkeys (aka Death by Monkeys) - Monkeys Playing Glockenspiels (Baby Einstein) * Trash Can Toys - Raptors (The Good Dinosaur) * Etch - Tinky Winky (Teletubbies) * Mr. Spell - Scooter McNutty (Barney) * Geri the Cleaner - Carl Fredricksen (Up) * Barbie Dolls - Various Girls * Tour Guide Barbie - Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Series) * Utility Belt Buzz - Slappy the Dummy (Goosebumps (2015)) * Emily - Shanti (The Jungle Book) * Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots - Shane and David (The Upside Down Show) * Amy - Molly (The Secret Life of Pets) * Amy's Barbie Dolls - Human Fluttershy & Human Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Trailer/Transcript: *Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) Trailer/Transcript Scenes: * Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) part 1 - Opening Credits/Stingy's Mission * Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) part 2 - Gru's Lost Freez/It's Jack Roy! * Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) part 3 - Gru's Tail Gets Ripped * Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) part 4 - Gru Meets Miguel/Dragonnapped * Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) part 5 - Meet Francis E. Francis * Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) part 6 - The Roundup Gang * Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) part 7 - Gru's Roundup * Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) part 8 - Gru Nearly Loses His Tail * Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) part 9 - Crossing the Road * Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) part 10 - Arrival of Carl Fredricksen/At Hans' Toon Barn * Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) part 11 - Puppet Switch/The Girls Aisle * Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) part 12 - Francis and Eugene's Conversation * Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) part 13 - Starlight Glimmer's Story ("When She Loved Me") * Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) part 14 - Searching for Gru * Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) part 15 - Into the Vents * Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) part 16 - To the Rescue!/Gru Stays * Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) part 17 - Battle with Evelyn Deavor * Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) part 18 - The End of Francis E. Francis * Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) part 19 - Gru vs. O'Hare/Saving Starlight Glimmer * Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) part 20 - Welcome Home * Toon Story 2 (Santiago Style) part 21 - End Credits Gallery Gru.png|Gru as Woody Stingy-lazytown-5.52 thumb.jpg|Stingy as Buzz Lightyear Handy profile.png|Handy as Mr. Potato Head IMG_4701.JPG|Violet Parr as Slinky Dog Nutty.png|Nutty as Rex Mickey Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Hamm Lucy wilde dm2.jpg|Lucy Wilde as Bo Peep Nemo.jpg|Nemo as Sarge Pearl-Sheldon-Tad.jpg|Pearl, Sheldon and Tad as Sarge's Soldiers Char 35850.jpg|Periwinkle as Andy Davis Magenta.jpg|Magenta as Mrs. Davis IMG_0594.jpg|Jack Roy as Buster PetuniaYT.jpg|Petunia as Mrs. Potato Head Hans transparent.png|Hans as Al Francis E Francis (2).png|Francis E. Francis as Al's Boss Starlight Glimmer ID S5E26.png|Starlight Glimmer as Jessie Mr o'hare lorax.jpg|O'Hare as Stinky Pete Bambi in Bambi.jpg|Bambi as Bullseye Tinky Winky.jpg|Tinky Winky, Dipsy.jpg|Dipsy, Po (Teletubbies).jpg|and Po as Squeeze Toy Alien Trio Miguel rivera coco.png|Miguel Rivera as Wheezy Garmadon 1 lego ninjago movie.png|Lord Garmadon as Zurg Aliens 2.png|Aliens as Troll Dolls IMG 0703(1).PNG|Kyle Scheyd as Rocky Gibraltar Finding Nemo Bruce.png|Bruce as Mr. Shark 996778816.jpg|Monkeys Playing Glockenspiels (from "Baby Einstein") as Death By Monkeys (aka Barrel of Monkeys) Raptors Render.png|Raptors as Trash Can Toys Tinky Winky.jpg|Tinky Winky as Etch Scooter McNutty.jpg|Scooter McNutty as Mr. Spell Carl Fredricsen.png|Carl Fredricksen as Geri the Cleaner Slappy the dummy goosebumps movie.png|Slappy the Dummy as Utility Belt Buzz Sunset Shimmer ID EG.png|Sunset Shimmer as Tour Guide Barbie Shanti in The Jungle Book.jpg|Shanti as Emily Shane Character.jpg|Shane David Character.jpg|and David as Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots Molly-0.png|Molly as Amy Fluttershy_EG_Digital_Series_official_artwork.png|Human Fluttershy Pinkie_Pie_EG_Digital_Series_official_artwork.png|and Human Pinkie Pie as Amy's Barbie Dolls Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Santiago Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs